


I'll Protect You

by ohcrapnarry



Series: Narry Drabbles [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcrapnarry/pseuds/ohcrapnarry





	I'll Protect You

They were standing in a line next to each other, filming a video for an announment about their next album called 'Midnight Memories'. The videos were always fun to make and they always had a great laugh. Until Louis thought it was funny to slap Niall in his face. The sound of Louis' hand hitting Niall's cheek echoed through the room and suddenly it was deadly quiet.   
  
''Ow, what did you do that for?'' Niall screeched as he gripped his left cheek.  
  
''Ohhw,'' Liam and Louis both chanted and high fived.  
  
It was so unnessecary and it made Harry's blood boil. Nobody touches his boyfriend.  
  
''Hey, that's not funny, yeah?'' Harry tugged at Niall's arm and wrapped his own arms around Niall's neck, rubbing his cheek against Niall's in a soothing way.   
  
''You alright?'' Harry quietly whispered, ducking his head to reach Niall's ear.  
  
''Yeah...'' Niall breathed. ''I think I need a kiss, though.''  
  
''Hm, I think so too,'' Harry cheekily answered and leaned in to capture Niall's lips.  
  
Niall moved his lips against Harry's and grinned when he heard Louis groan in the distance. Zayn coughed awkwardly and they quickly pulled away, a faint blush painting their cheeks.  
  
''Don't do that again, Louis, or I'll go all 'protective boyfriend' on you,'' Harry pointed his finger accusingly in Louis' direction. ''Don't hurt my Niall.'' Niall giggled cutely and hid his face in the crook of Harry's neck.  
  
Louis held up his hands in surrender. ''Don't worry. I won't hurt your precious boyfriend,'' he joked.  
  
''That's right,'' Harry nodded approvingly and stood back in line next to Niall.  
  
''Can you guys quit the bitchfight? Let's just finish the video,'' Zayn sighed and shook his head.  _Why was he even friends with these weirdos?_


End file.
